The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Achillea plant, botanically known as Achillea millefolium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ACBZ0003’.
The new Achillea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and early-flowering Achillea plants with uniform plant habit and large inflorescences.
The new Achillea plant originated from an open-pollination in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in August, 2009 of a proprietary selection of Achillea millefolium identified as code number L4332-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Achillea millefolium as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Achillea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands on Jul. 5, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Achillea plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands since Jul. 6, 2010, has shown that the unique features of this new Achillea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.